Un poco de miel
by Megumi014
Summary: [SasukeNaruto]Por navidad Kakashi les da un regalo a Naruto y a Sasuke, ¿Qué sucederá entre los dos? LEMON


Wolaaaas!!! Aquí está de nuevo Megumi014 nOn weeee con un nuevo one-shoot de Naruto!! TT se k tengo k escribir los otros pero ahora toy perraaaaa XD

En teoría este era mi fanfic para navidad XDXD se nota lo lenta que soy para escribir, no??

Advertencias: SasuNaru hohohohoho ligeeeera mención de KakaNaru, pero muuuy poquita.

LEMON o intento de ello. (mi primer lemooon!!!!) si no os gusta el lemon yaoi mejor no lo leais , aunque no llega a ser lemon lemon, sino los "jueguecitos", jyasjyasjyas XD ya lo entenderéis.

Espero que os guste!!

UN POCO DE MIEL

Era navidad en Konoha: el ambiente era festivo, las calles estaban adornadas y la nieve cubria los tejados de las casas. La noche caía en la aldea, y las primeras farolas comenzaban a encenderse.

Naruto y Sasuke volvían de entrenar, habiendo dejado a Sakura en la bifurcación de la calle anterior.

De pronto Kakashi apareció ante ellos con un paquetito envuelto en sus manos.

-¡Ohayo!- dijo Kakashi sonriente.

-Kakashi-sensei, ohayo se dice por las mañanas...- comentó Naruto haciendo morros.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Sasuke ignorando por completo a Naruto.

-Naaadaaaa.... solo pasaba por aquí y me he acordado de que tenía una sorpresita para vosotros dos, por si la queríais ver...

-¿Sorpresa?- pregunto Naruto abriendo los ojos- ¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Qué es?! ¡Quiero saberlo! ¿Es un regalo de Navidad?

-Tranquilo Naruto- dijo Kakashi con una voz empalagosa- si, es un regalo de navidad, pero solo tengo uno así que lo compartiréis... quiero que lo abráis juntos, que será mejor...

Sasuke frunció el ceño notando el tono de Kakashi... no presagiaba nada bueno...

-No quiero saber lo que hay- dijo al fin Sasuke- que lo mire él solo- dijo refiriéndose a Naruto.

-¡¿Por que?!- preguntó el aludido alarmado- ¡Tu también tienes que verlo! ¡Sino seguro que pierde la gracia! Y que conste que no te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes a casa para verlo...

-...

-...

-¡Bueno si! ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo! Es que ahora está muy oscuro y... bueno...

-_Dobe_, ¿le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?- preguntó Sasuke con un tono de voz divertido, como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de sonreír.

-¡No!

-Claro, como digas.

-¡No le tengo miedo a la oscuridad!

-¿Ah no?- preguntó Kakashi, metiéndose en la discusión y acercándose a Naruto lentamente.

-No...- respondió debilmente Naruto mientras daba un paso hacia atrás alejándose de su sensei.

Sasuke gruñó.

-Así que si te tapo los ojos no tendrías miedo, ¿Verdad?- preguntó de nuevo el jounin.

-N-No... Pero...

-¡Kakashi no lo toques!- dijo Sasuke de pronto, y seguidamente se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-Awww así que el pequeño Sasuke está celoso... que tierno...- dijo Kakashi en una mueca- solo pensaba taparle los ojos con el pañuelo de su frente y sobarlo un rato como hacían en el Icha Icha Paradise pero...

Naruto se ruborizó.

-¡Pervertido!

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos en una mirada de odio contra Kakashi.

-Vete.

-Vale, vale, veo que no tenéis sentido del humor- dijo Kakashi suspirando.

Se acercó a Naruto de nuevo y puso el paquete "sorpresa" en sus manos.

-Espero que paséis buena noche.

Dicho esto y guiñando el ojo que le quedaba visible se marchó en una bola de humo.

-...

-...

-¿Y ahora que?

-Mejor vamos a mi casa dobe, que la tuya es muy pequeña.

(cambio de escena)

La puerta de la residencia Uchiha se cerró de un portazo, y los dos jóvenes se instalaron en la sala de estar.

-...

-...

-¿Lo abrimos?

-Como quieras.

Naruto comenzó a desenvolver el paquete que les había dado Kakashi, y cuando acabó de destripar el envoltorio se encontró con...

...¿Un pote de miel?

-¿Qué querrá Kakashi que hagamos con un pote de miel?- preguntó Naruto comenzando a destapar el tarro.

-Prefiero no saber...

_Clonk_

Sasuke no pudo acabar por que un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.

Naruto acababa de volcar el tarro encima de la mesa, y para evitar que la miel se escampase puso la mano para que cesara de salir, y acercó la cabeza a la mesa para limpiar con la lengua los restos de aquel fluido espeso.

Sasuke sintió como sus pantalones se apretaban de mala manera mientras veía como la lengua de Naruto recorría la mesa y el tarro, y una vez pudo controlar el desbordamiento del tarro lo tapó.

_La mesa ya estaba limpia, pero la mano de naruto no._

Al levantar la mano para evitar que gotease en el suelo la miel comenzó a escurrirse por debajo de la manga de la chaqueta naranja.

Naruto se llevó la mano exasperado a la cara, moviendola de arriba a bajo lentamente de manera frustrada... pero la mano que se había llevado era la manchada.

Naruto vio que era imposible limpiarse con la chaqueta puesta y se la quitó, quedandose en una ligera camiseta negra de manga corta.

Al irse a quitar la camiseta para poderse limpiar la miel que se escurría de su cara a su cuello se manchó los bordes del pantalón...

Sasuke obsevó en silencio como Naruto se iba desnudando cada vez más y como se iba manchando de miel... por un momento, en la mente de Sasuke, _eso no era miel..._

_Gaps._

Sasuke se ruborizó cuando sintió que su entrepierna cobraba vida, y quiso apartar la mirada de la mano manchada de Naruto, _esa maldita mano tan atrayente..._

-¡¿Naruto quieres parar?!- gritó finalmente Sasuke bajando la mirada al suelo.

Naruto dejó de lamerse la mano mientras se encontraba de pie, en calzoncillos, en la sala de estar de la residencia Uchiha.

-¿Sa...Sasuke?

De pronto recordó donde se encontraba y que andaba muy ligero de ropa delante del moreno.

Los colores subieron a la cara de Naruto mientras farfullaba tonterías y intentaba taparse abrazándose a si mismo.

Lo que no recordaba que es que estaba bañado en miel.

Finalmente casi todo el cuerpo de Naruto se encontraba recubierto de aquella substancia dulce y pegajosa que emanaba un olor atrayente, y el rubio decidió que sería mejor ir al baño a lavarse, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde se encontraba el baño.

-Sa...Sasuke...- comenzó Naruto tímidamente acercándose al Uchiha, que se encontraba enterrado en su sillón con la mirada hacia abajo y el pelo cayéndole y así tapándole la cara.

El moreno no pareció oírle.

-Sasuke...

Naruto se acercó más, hasta estar a un metro del moreno, pero conociendo a Naruto y a su torpeza nada iba a salir como se esperaba.

El portador del Kyubi resbaló con algo de miel que había caído de la mesa antes de que la virtuosa lengua de Naruto la limpiara. El resultado fue que Naruto se lanzó hacia delante con los brazos estirados y soltando un leve grito de terror.

Sasuke, que había levantado la mirada al oír el grito se encontró con el rubio que se le lanzaba encima.

Instintivamente separó los brazos para recibir el abrazo del rubio, pero dicho abrazo nunca llegó.

Naruto había resbalado demasiado lejos de Sasuke, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, enterrando la cara en el regazo del Uchiha.

El silencio reinó en la habitación.

Toda la sangre de la corriente sanguínea de Sasuke comenzó a bombearse hacia su entrepierna.

Naruto notó como algo duro se erectaba bajo los pantalones del Uchiha.

Ruborizado fue a apartarse, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y bajó los brazos hasta sujetar la cabeza del rubio fuertemente contra su miembro.

-¡¡¡Sasuke!!!- Jadeó Naruto alarmado mientras el moreno se bajó la cremallera de su pantalón con una de sus manos mientras la otra sujetaba al portador del Kyubi.

-_Naruto..._- susurró entrecortadamente Sasuke mientras su miembro salía a la luz y acercaba la cara de Naruto hasta que sus lábios tocaron su zona sensible.

Naruto fue a abrir la boca para quejarse mientras se ruborizaba fuertemente, pero Sasuke fue más veloz y enterró de nuevo la cara de Naruto en su entrepierna.

El resultado fue que Naruto acabó con la boca llena de una parte del cuerpo del Uchicha muy deseada por sus admiradoras.

-_Hmmph..._

Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras su propio miembro comenzaba a cobrar vida.

Pronto Naruto se quedó sin aire e intentó abrir la boca, haciendo que sus dientes inferiores tocaran la base de Sasuke, haciendo que éste gimiera.

Naruto, entusiasmado por la reacción del moreno, resbaló la lengua en el miembro ya duro de Sasuke, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente la carne de su rival.

El Uchiha apretó fuertemente los dientes para evitar que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca: no pensaba demostrar su debilidad.

Pero cuando Naruto comenzó a aspirar su miembro Sasuke no pudo evitar arquear su espalda y ejercer más fuerza en los brazos para que Naruto tuviera más acceso.

Un jadeo se escapó de los labios de Naruto cuando sintió el extremecimiento de Sasuke.

De pronto la lengua de Naruto rozó un punto sensible y Sasuke obtuvo la sensación de placer más grande de su vida en aquel momento. Un espeso líquido se escapó en la boca de Naruto, y éste, sorprendido, procedió a lamer lo que pudo mientras el resto se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios.

_Aquel sabor mezclado con la miel que antes había degustado le parecía sublime._

Finalmente Sasuke dejó de hacer fuerza con los brazos y Naruto se separó de su entrepierna respirando pesadamente.

-Sa-Sasuke- dijo jadeando mientras sentía su sangre acumularse en la zona de abajo- ¿P-Por qué?

-...

-¿Sasuke?

-La miel...

-¿Qué?

-¡Dobe! ¡La miel me excitaba! ¡Eso es todo!

Naruto abrió los ojos viendo el leve rubor de las mejillas de Sasuke.

De pronto una idea asaltó a su cabeza y sonrió zorrunamente.

-Pues en mi cuerpo hay mucha miel- dijo Naruto utilizando la voz más sensual que pudo- y sería una pena que se desperdiciara, ¿no crees?

Ahora fue el turno de abrir los ojos ampliamente a Sasuke.

-Te espero en el baño...

Sasuke se quedó parado en aquel sillón, sintiendo el leve hormigueo que aún le recorría el cuerpo, con los pantalones bajados y una explosión de lujuria que le carcomía el cuerpo.

Sonriendo frescamente se lenvantó quitándose los pantalones y se dirigió al baño quitándose la camiseta.

-Naruto...voy a enseñarte lo que es el placer...

FIN

Weeee mi primer mini lemon nOn es que me estoy preparando para uno más fuerte que haré. Espero que os haya gustado XD siento haberlo dejado en la mejor parte, pero ya os digo que ha sido el primero y ya lo compensaré con el otro XD

Se aceptan reviews!!! XD

Muchas gracias a todooss!!!

Megumi014


End file.
